Wallboards are typically fastened side-by-side to create interior wall surfaces in modern buildings. Undesirable grooves appear along joints where adjacent wallboards meet.
In order to make the interior wall surfaces smooth and continuous, a mastic material is applied to fill the groove and tape is placed over the groove. Additionally, the outer side of the tape is often covered with another layer of mastic material to better conceal the tape. A tool known in the building trades as a “taper tool” is traditionally employed to perform some or all of these joint finishing operations.
A self-contained drywall taper tool of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,121, issued to Ames, has been recognized as an industry standard for many years. While these and other previously known taper tools continue to be useful, they may still be improved. For example, even though the previously known taper tools are relatively light and well balanced, a full day of finishing joints is tiring for the user. In some cases, the areas where an operator is most likely to grip the previously known taper tools include abrupt protrusions and sharp edges that limit where the operator can place his hands. Also, such tools are commonly rented and receive a heavy volume of use, leading to substantial maintenance.
A need exists for a new taper tool that is easier to hold, manipulate and service. The butt end of the tool, including the end protector and any screws that secure it, should be comfortable for the operator to hold. A sleeve, which the operator manipulates to control the tool, should have generally smooth and gently contoured surfaces. Bearing mounts and fasteners should be located where they cannot interfere with the grip area of the sleeve or otherwise limit the placement of the operator's hands.
The new taper tool should also be easier to clean and repair than previously known taper tools. The number of components that must be individually removed in order to perform maintenance on the tool should be minimized. The number of small screws and other easy-to-lose parts should be reduced. The end protector and tape roll should be easy to remove and replace.